


I Love You More Than Orange Juice

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Sam walked into his and Bucky’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Bucky?” He and Bucky had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Bucky was still mad or not.

“Bucky?” Sam repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Bucky!? OPEN UP!” Sam yelled childishly.

“Sam shut up!” Sam smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Bucky was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Sam mocked.

“I’m not!” Bucky yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, grandpa!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN ORANGE JUICE!” The door swung open. Bucky was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Sam fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Bucky whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. James Buck-Something Barnes. I love you more than orange juice.” Sam stood up and opened his arms to Bucky.

“Yay!” Bucky jumped into Sam’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
